Eve Anevay Smith
by Kina Sayuri
Summary: Eve Anevay Smith taucht im neuen Schuljahr an der Highschool in Reedsport Oregon auf, an der sich die Cullens eingeschrieben haben - und bringt die Cullens ganz schön durcheinander. Besonders Matthew Cullen ist von ihr sehr angetan.


Eve

Kapitel 1 – Die Erkenntnis

Ich kam als ganz normales Mädchen zur Welt. Naja, nicht ganz normal. Der Unterschied zwischen mir und den anderen Kindern war, dass ich bereits erwachsen war geistig und dass meine Sinne schärfer waren, als die aller Menschen um mich herum. Und das verrückteste war, dass ich wusste, dass ich mich genauso wie die anderen verhalten musste. Dass ich nicht auffallen durfte. Also glaubte meine Mutter, dass ich völlig normal war, ihre kleine süße Eve Anevay Smith, obwohl ich nachts, während sie schlief aufstand und ihre Babybücher wälzte um herauszufinden wie sich normale Babys verhalten.

Es war nie leicht für mich. Dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass mein Leben einen völlig anderen Sinn hat, den ich nicht erfüllen kann, ließ mich so gut wie nie los. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen in meiner Umgebung, kannte ich kein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Kein Gefühl der Sinnhaltigkeit.

Bis zu jenem einen schicksalhaften Tag.

An meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag schenkte mir meine Mutter eine Reise nach Italien.

Bis dahin war ich mit dem Strom geschwommen und keiner ahnte, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, außer mir natürlich. Was genau das war konnte ich nicht genau definieren, mal abgesehen von meinem zu alten Gehirn.

Im Nachhinein ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich mich bis zu meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr noch nie verletzt hatte aufgrund meiner überragenden Sinne und Körperkraft.

Ich flog also nach Italien, sah mir Rom und Venedig an und dann kam ich nach Volterra.

Ich sah mir die Veranstaltung an, die dort gerade stattfand und plötzlich zog mich etwas zu sich. Es war als wäre ich ein Magnet, der endlich den Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, an den er gehörte. Ich ging immer tiefer in die dunkle Gasse vor mir, bis eine Mauer mir den Weg versperrte. Doch ich wusste ich müsste nicht weiter, der Kühlschrank war jetzt hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Mann vor mir. Er war nicht viel größer als ich, aber das bemerkte ich kaum. Ich sah nur seine roten Augen die mich fröhlich anstarrten. Der Wind wehte in die Gasse und ich atmete den süßlichen Geruch ein, den dieses Wesen versprühte und in diesem Moment war mir klar, dass ich meinen Sinn gefunden hatte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit überkam mich, allein durch seine Gegenwart.

„Na, du Süße? Was machst du denn hier so ganz allein?", fragte das Wesen mit samtener Stimme, die wie Musik klang. Das Selbstbewusstsein das mich packte überraschte mich, doch gewöhnte ich mich im selben Moment daran.

„Ich bin deinetwegen hier", sagte ich voller Überzeugung. Er legte den Kopf fragend schief und lachte dann ein fröhliches Lachen.

„Das trifft sich ja gut", sagte er immer noch fröhlich, „dann halt jetzt einfach ganz still."

Ich hörte nur halb auf ihn, denn ohne zu überlegen entblößte meine Hand meinen Hals, indem sie die Haare weg schob, die ihn verdeckten. Er lachte wieder glucksend und stürzte sich dann auf mich, rammte mir seine Zähne in den Hals und saugte. Das Gefühl das mich dabei überkam, entlockte mir ein zufriedenes Seufzen. Deshalb war ich am Leben. Doch es war kurz darauf auch schon wieder vorbei. Das Wesen zuckte zurück und sah mich verwirrt an. Seine Augen waren jetzt von einem tiefen Blau.

„Was geht hier vor? Was ist das? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", fragte er verwirrt und wütend, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Meine Hand wanderte erneut zu meinem Hals, an die Stelle an der er seine Zähne in mich gebohrt hatte und ich spürte, wie die Wunde einfach heilte – innerhalb von Sekunden. Weil ich nicht reagierte packte das Wesen mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich wütend.

„WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?" Ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an. Er knurrte und es klang tierisch. Dann riss er mir meinen Arm vom Körper. Das verwirrende daran war nur, dass ich nichts spürte und als ich hinsah, regenerierte sich mein Arm auf eine merkwürdige Weise. Mein Blut schien nicht nach unten zu tropfen, sondern floss aus meiner Schulter heraus und formte einen neuen Arm. Als der Arm von Blutrot wieder Hautfarben rosig wurde, sah ich wieder zu dem Wesen. Er starrte mich entsetzt an und ich sah, dass der Arm den er mir ausgerissen hatte in seiner Hand zu dickem Blut zerflossen war.

Aus reinem Instinkt streckte ich mich nach dem Blut aus, das zähflüssig an seiner Hand hing und spürte in dem Moment da ich es berührte, dass es immer noch ein Teil von mir war und wieder dorthin zurück gehörte. Dieses Bedürfnis schien mein Blut gern erfüllen zu wollen. Wieder instinktiv biss ich mir nun in den Zeigefinger, riss die Haut weg und berührte mit der offenen Wunde erneut mein Blut in der Hand des Fremden. Es schien sich zu freuen und floss zurück in meinen Körper. Als es drin war verschloss sich die Wunde sofort. Das Wesen sah mich immer noch entsetzt an, als ich mich endlich klar an ihn wandte.

„Von dem was ich hier grade erlebt habe, glaube ich plötzlich an Vampire", sagte ich und grinste ihn an. Sein Ausdruck wurde noch entsetzter als ich so scherzte. Ich ging auf ihn zu und legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter. Erschrocken und jetzt ein wenig ängstlich drehte er den Kopf zu mir.

„Ich möchte alles wissen, was du mir sagen kannst. Bist du der einzige, oder gibt es noch mehr? Was macht dich aus? Was kannst du alles?"

Ich zog ihn langsam zu der Mauer und setzte ihn neben mich auf den Boden, dann sah ich ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er sah ängstlich und verwirrt zurück und erzählte mir dann alles was er wusste, wohl weil das leichter war, als weiter über das nachzudenken was gerade geschehen war.


End file.
